It's Just A Birthday
by DEADPrincess-01
Summary: Shisui is stressing over his fiancé's birthday and with the help of Itachi and her younger sister he finds the perfect venue for his a tired spouse


It's Just a Birthday!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the story just my OC's and the plot! Thank you ^.^**

Shisui sat at the table of his small dining room thinking of what to get his fiancé for her birthday. Groaning he puts his head in his hands, he expected that finding the perfect gift would be this hard. Knowing Anatsu she'd rather it come from the heart. Then again for Shisui it would have to suit his blazing beauty perfectly no maybes and/or exceptions. Just perfect, like her in his eyes.

"Just get her some roses, and make her dinner. You know how she loves those little romantic moments from her novels set out for her." Itachi, Shisui's best friend and best man for his wedding states.

"I know she's a romantic, but I did that when I proposed to her!" Shisui continued to think only to groan and put his forehead against his now crossed arms. "Maybe I could just take her to the lake and show her that hidden cave her sister goes to all the time!"

"Dairin would kill you, you know how she is about that place, especially when she needs space." Itachi takes a bite out of the dango and stared at his distressed friend. "But the lake idea is a good one, there is one behind the Hokage mountain and it has a waterfall. It is also a secluded area." Itachi leaves to go and pick up Dairin and Sasuke from the academy.

'Maybe Dairin will help me!' Just as Shisui thought that Dairin comes running through his apartment door claiming to make the most romantic picnic dinner ever. 'Or Itachi could set her up to make dinner while I think.' Shisui watches the young girl pull a chair to the stove and start cooking some of both Anatsu and Shisui's favorite meals that she had made before. "Oi, Shishi-kun, this is a team effort my sister is three hours from the gates! That gives me an hour to cook half an hour to pack and another half an hour to set up the hidden waterfall area thingy Anatsu doesn't know about it surprisingly. Go get ready, SOMETHING CASUAL! If you try too much she'll smell you fear! Now go!" Shisui runs off like his life depended on it and started struggling through getting in and out the shower at record time and getting dressed. Spraying on a small amount of cologne and making sure to not kill Dairin's ultra sensitive nose.

Shuffling out of his room he sees a paper with directions to the waterfall. Following them he sees Dairin adding finishing touches to the lanterns of cool ocean blues and seafoam greens "Water style: Glow worm guides!" Dairin swiftly goes through the hand seals for her original jutsu Shisui would later ask about using for future missions. Small orbs of glowing water float into the lanterns and the forest around creating a fallen star effect all around. "Wow, you've gotta teach me that Dairin-san" Shisui looks around slowly taking I the sight "Shishi! Anatsu should be making it to the village gates give me the directions and compress your chakra this is a surprise lover boy! I'll go set this in your apartment!" Dairin grabs the neatly written directions and Shadow travels to the apartment setting the paper down perfectly before sitting on the couch like nothing happened.

No later than five minutes Anatsu tiredly walks in her house only to be greeted by her younger sister shoving her into the bathroom with a casual but perfect outfit and some flats. Confused she takes a shower after getting a vague description of what's going on. The second she walked out she was surprised by her sister spritzing a small amount of a subtle Semtex perfume on and dragging her to brush and style her burgandy locks in a side brain in which she somehow attached a smaller braid running down the middle. "Perfect!" Anatsu groans about wanting to sleep only to have a small paper with directions to a hidden location written on it. "Happy birthday Anatsu-chan!" And with that she was shoved out of her house.

After thirty minutes of quietly walking she found the picnic and her fiancé standing there sigg a nervous smile. "Did you know your younger sister's a pushy one," Shisui chuckled and walked up to his gaping significant and and whispers "Happy birthday Anatsu, my blazing beauty." Anatsu blushes and mumbles out the same thing she has since their relationship started "It's just a birthday."

 _\- (A/N: This little one shot was made for my awesome older sisters birthday which is actually on the twenty eighth this month. HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY SISSY!) -_


End file.
